Reflecting Identity
by Toorikosu
Summary: What happens when the Inu gang meet a strange girl who suspiciously looks like Kikyo? Then Kagome? Shippo? Inuyasha! What about when she and Inuyasha start to get too close? When Inu-boy thinks it can't get any worse. It does. Bring off Fluffy! (full summ
1. Default Chapter

Well.... I haven't done an Inuyasha fic yet so here it is. I wrote it once but the computer deleted it but I'm ready to try again! I hope this works out as good as it did the first time. Well let's hope this works!

---------- Summary: What happens when the Inu gang meet a stange new girl who suspiciously looks like Kikyo? Then Kagome? Shippo? Inuyasha?! What about when she and Inuyasha start to have feelings for each other? Is it just Kikyo's blood in her? Just when Inuyasha thinks it can't get worse, it does. She's kidnapped by Sesshomaru!! Then she starts to love Sess? Is it Kagura who tells the girl her heart's desires? ---------------

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha-gumi. I don't own Sesshomaru either, unfortunately... If I happen to actually own anything in this story it is my CustomCharacter... who's name won't be revealed right now >.> ALSO I do claim rights on my CC's race of being. (you know... like demon, human, etc.) I can't tell you what she is though... because that would ruin the story! So here's my fanfic for my lovely, adoring readers.

Readers: o.O Who are you kidding?

Me: You... don't love me?

Readers: You're a good writer and all... but we don't LOVE you. We just like to watch you make the Inu-gumi sweat.

Me: .....Okie dokie then let's bring on the mildly-humilating toture!

--------------------------------------------------Reflecting Identity-------------------------------------------------------

A young woman, identified as an archer by her hakama and bow, exited the village. She turned and waved goodbye to the children that had followed her out. "Will you come back?" they asked. She laughed softly. "Sure thing... Now hurry back and be good kids. I'll come back some day!" She left the village and belted out with laughter. "How easy... Oh yes, I'll come back one day. Free lodging and free food, why not?" She chuckled softly.

A few hours later the archer was in the forest, staring up at the sky. Now she looked different though. Her once short black hair was beginning to grow longer and turn grayish blue. Her eyes that had once been a chocolate brown were now a night sky blue. Her tan skin had paled to a creamy tint. She had became a little bit taller, but not much to speak of. Her fingernails grew slightly into claws. Her soft humming filled the air.

The woman sat down in the middle of the forest. She leaned back against the tree. She blinked. 'Human? I smell a human. No, three humans plus three demons. Wait... four humans and two demons? Or is it three humans and three demons?' She blinked and tried to figure out what was wrong with her nose. She dismissed her worry and turned her attention to the sky.

It was a lovely night. The sky was a darkened blue with slightly transparent gray clouds. She could barely see a golden cresent moon peeking above the clouds. Glittering stars were carelessly tossed across the sky without any coordination. A gentle wind was whistling to her. Even the spring leaves were dancing for her. She smiled. It was a lovely night indeed.

She looked up at the sky when something hit her cheek. She blinked. The gray clouds were now becomming black. 'What the...' A yellow flash jumped to another cloud. Her eyes widen. Something from the sky rumbled. "Th- th- thunder!?" She stood up just when rain began pouring down hard. Thunder roared again. She ran through the rain toward where she had smelt those humans. But now the rain made it where her nose wouldn't work!

She ran under a tree and stood there. There was nothing wrong with camping outside. What was she so worried over? Thunder roared, lightning flashed. That! She screamed.

Something orange caught her eye. She looked to see a soft glow coming out from a small cavern. Now that she was closer she could faintly smell them now. 'A priestess, demon slayer, monk, demon, demon, and... what?' She couldn't tell what the last occupant was for some reason. She shrugged.

'Well if there's one priestess... let's see. Here we go!' She grinned and pulled out a vile from up her sleeve. Using her claw she slit her wrist then poured the contents onto her blood. She smiled, pouring the whole vile into her bloodflow for lasting results. Seconds later her hair was long, thick and a rich raven black. Her eyes were a clear, sparkling brown. Thankfully she had already been dressed as an archer before so her blue hakama, and white haori could pass for a priestess. She smiled as raindrops slid down her face. "Ahh..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(author's cheap talk) So that's the introduction. I know, I know. None of the Inuyasha characters have been introduced yet. But they will be in the next chapter I promise! I'll get to writing it right this minute! Also... as I'm writing this story if you have any suggestions, DO SUGGEST. I appreciate all comments/questions/suggestions. Tell me if you would like something included and I'll do my best. I hope you liked the introduction!


	2. Out of the Rain

Well here is Chapter Two. I'm sorry it took me so long to write it. ::sighs:: But I wrote all the way to the ending then I got writer's block. I've been having random writer's block a lot lately. Hopefully some good review suggestions will help me out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged inside a cavern. It was an odd cavern seeing that it was carved out of a small knoll. There was no hint of mountains anywhere. Assumably it was crafted by a demon, but since there was no demon there they decided to spend the night in the coverage from the storm.

The tetsusaiga (I'm sorry, but this is the way I spell it. Others spell it Tessaiga as well as other ways but this is my way. Please don't complain) was propped up on the rock wall next to Inuyasha. Miroku sat across the cavern, leaning up against the opposite wall. His staff was propped up like Tetsusaiga. The monk's hands were clasped in his lap. Kagome and Sango were laying back to back farther into the cave's darkness. Shippo was curled tightly up against Kagome. Kilala snuggled up around Sango's stomach.

It was quiet in the cavern. The only sounds were the occasional murmer of Sango or Kagome, the flickering of the flames, the splatter of rain outside, and any random yawns. One of those random yawns occured just now. Miroku's staff rings jingled as he stretched his arms. Gradually he settled back down into silence.

Out of the blue Inuyasha looked up. His amber gold eyes stared out into the darkness of the night. His fuzzy white ears twitched. Miroku glanced at him then also looked outside. "What is it?" he asked quietly. Inuyasha slowly and quietly stood up. He grabbed his sword and trekked toward the entrance. With no sound, but smell only, he knew that Miroku was right behind him. They leaned toward the mouth of the cave, where a wall of rain was pouring down.

"Can I come in?" a gentle voice called. Miroku blinked. Now, as you all know, he's a lady expert... Sort of. However he knew enough to tell that that voice could only be that of a woman's. "Hurry inside, we have a fire in here." he invited. Inuyasha's vein popped as he glared at the lecher. "What are you doing!" he asked in a loud whisper. A some-what sympathetic excuse of a grin spread across Miroku's face. "We can't let a poor woman freeze out there, can we?"

The two jumped as the woman rushed in so quickly they were forced to jump back out of her way. Miroku's eyes widen. It seemed that his supposive beauty from the rain was actually an old hag. Inside Inyasha was laughing his ass off. He only let a smirk of his humor show.

"Thank you very much, kind sirs." the woman said. "Umm... sure thing." Miroku could only reply.

The woman's exact age couldn't be predicted easily for she had many age traits. The slenderness of her body was seemingly young, but her weight couldn't be guessed because of her baggy hakama and haori. She had long, lifeless locks of a dull gray that were plastered to her pale face. Her eyes were half-closed and stared at the ground, hiding the exact color. The dullness of her face showed her to be old.

Miroku's dream woman didn't show up... instead he was gifted with this hag covered in mud, drenched to her creaky bones.

"I sincerly appreciate your kindess." She said and smiled wearily. "Heh-eh... Excuse my filthiness but I was in ever so much of a rush as to get away from this horrible storm." She chuckled softly at herself. Miroku nodded as he tried to force a smile. Inuyasha resumed his earlier posistion without a word.

"Oh... I've trekked rather much more dirt than I'd imagined. Let me wash up a bit..." she mumbled. The woman walked toward the entrace. She reached out her arm through the raining water droplet wall. Her smile broadened. She held out both arms to be cleansed. Then she stepped out into the downpour. Giggling, she turned around in a full circle. Her face pointed upwards and let the rain splatter down on her then slide down her now-clean face.

After taking her shower, the woman re-entered the cave. Her haori was slightly see-through and clung to her tightly. Her hakama pants flapped around as she walked and enwrapped her legs as though trying to trip her. Long raven tresses stuck to her back, her bangs plastered to her forehead. She looked over at them with dazzling brown eyes. She smiled at them.

Miroku's eyes widened. So this old hag turned into a beautiful priestess after all! She was amazingly beautiful. 'Such elegance, sugh tenderness, such magnificence!' His thoughts were swept away when he heard Inuyasha's scabbard clatter to the floor. He turned around to find Inuyasha with wide, alertive eyes. "Ki... kyo?"

Miroku looked back at the stranger priestess. Now that he mentioned it... she did seem a bit resemblence to Kikyo. Her hair was the same, her body. The outfit was different but somewhere he found that to be expected. Even her eyes were like Kikyo's, the same color at least. There was a different mysteriousness to them that made them like Kikyo's... but different from Kikyo's.

The woman blinked. "Excuse me? I'm... oh! I haven't introduced myself. My name is Lakota. I am a wandeirng priestess... And who may you be?" Lakota asked with a smile. Something pinched Inuyasha's insides.

"I'm Miroku. This here is Inuyasha." Lakota's smile widened. "Nice to meet you, Miroku, Inuyasha." A mysterious pin poked Inuyasha's heart, making him wince slightly. "Likewise, I'm sure." Miroku replied with a grin.

Outside a yellow streak flashed across the sky. Thunder rumbled loudly. Lakota's eyes widened.

Her clenched fists rose up to cover her squeezed shut eyes. She bolted forward into the cave. Miroku's eyes widened as Lakota jumped into him. They went crashing down together. Inuyasha's eyes were huge as he watched Lakota's small, gentle hands grip tightly to the monk's clothing. 'What the!?'

Miroku looked down at his chest. He couldn't see her face. It was buried deep into his chest. He could hear soft whimpers coming from her. ".......Eh?" Inuyasha could only twitch. Lakota gradually lifted her face from his chest. "I'm sorry... but... I can't help it."

Outside another bang of thunder roared.

Lakota whined and hid her face again. "You're... afraid of thunder?" Miroku asked, judgementally. A muffled whimper seemed to be her answer of yes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later... Lakota sat in between the two guys, staring at the ground. She glanced behind her. "That's Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and her cat Kilala." Miroku introduced. Lakota nodded. 'I see... a priestess, demon, executioner, and another demon. Miroku is obviously a human, the monk I smelt out. As for Inuyasha... I suppose he was the one I couldn't quite determine. A half-breed it seems. Quite an interesting bunch, I've stumbled onto. But that priestess. Kagome? She doesn't seem to look like much trouble. And as for this... Kikyo? How do they know of her?' Her eyes widened. 'Half-breed! As the tale says, Kikyo fell in love with a half-breed. Could it be him?' She stared at him. 'If it is... could that possible be a bad foreboding on my part? What side-effects will become of this?' She watched him as she continued to ponder.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "What?" he asked. She smiled at him, kindly. "Oh, nothing. I was just adoring your adorable cat ears!" She giggled. "....They're dog ears."

"How much cuter!"

'Lucky dog.' Miroku just chuckled at her and sighed inwardly.

"Don't you go to sleep?" Inuyasha asked. Lakota nooded. As if on cue, she yawned. "I suppose I'll just rest now... I" She was paused by another spontaneous yawn. "have a long journy to continue. Good night... Inu.. .yasha." He watched her lay down. Another jolt shocked his heart. What was going on!? He growled softly and looked toward the outside. "You should sleep to, Miroku. You're just a lazy haul if you don't get any rest."

"Umm... sure?" Miroku nodded and closed his eyes. Soon enough the room was filled with content sleepers. That left Inuyasha to think solemnly with only having to listen to the gentle patter of rain. 'Kikyo...'


End file.
